


I Hate You

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, also, but this is a, so we're not delving into that deeply, vic has a crush on jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Jaime are internet friends who meet for the first time. Jaime is holding a rather interesting sign at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

“You’ll have to stand at the airport holding a sign so I can find you,” Vic said jokingly to his friend Jaime over skype. 

Vic and Jaime had been friends over the internet for almost two years now, and would finally be meeting for the first time tomorrow. They lived at the opposite sides of the country so they haven’t been able to meet each other before. But now, Vic was meant to take a flight to Jaime’s hometown and Jaime would be waiting for him at the airport. 

“You think you won’t be able to find me otherwise?” Jaime asked.

“Well I’ve never been to an airport, it’s huge and I’ll probably get lost in there  anyways.” Vic replied.

“Don’t lie to me, you’re such a nerd that you’ve probably researched the floor plan of the airport just so you know where to go,” Jaime teased.

“Don’t be silly,” Vic replied half-heartedly but couldn’t look Jaime in the eyes. The thing is, he really had researched the floor plan and had also printed said picture, but Jaime didn’t need to know that. Vic liked to be prepared and know what was going to happen and there’s nothing wrong with that, right? 

The two talked for a while, discussing about the plans of what they’d do tomorrow and where they’d go. Eventually it was time for Vic to go to sleep since he’d have to wake up fairly early the next morning to catch the flight. 

-.-.-

The trip went pretty well, and before he noticed, Vic was at the airport, trying to find Jaime. He had seen pictures of Jaime and talked with him on skype, so he knew what he looked like. Looking around the busy airport, he soon noticed a familiar looking person standing a little further away. 

Vic was surprised to see that Jaime was indeed holding a sign. But instead of Vic’s name, on the brown piece of cardboard were the big and bold letters spelling the word ‘NERD’. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this.” Vic muttered to himself as he was trying to hide the big smile that was trying to spread over his face. He walked closer to Jaime and that’s when the other noticed Vic too, waving and smiling widely. 

“I hate you,” were the first words Vic said to Jaime, but the words held no real anger. 

“No you don’t,” Jaime replied, still smiling widely and stepping forward to give Vic a big hug. 

“You really think insults are the way to go when we’re meeting for the first time?” Vic asked when he eventually stepped away from their embrace. 

“Hey, you know very well that this isn’t an insult.” Jaime defended the sign. “You are a nerd and I love that.”

Vic rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He knew that Jaime was right, the term ‘nerd’ had become a name of endearment Jaime used pretty often when referring to Vic. Vic pretended to hate it, but secretly the nickname and the fond way Jaime always seemed to say it made Vic feel all warm inside, making the butterflies that he’d lately got when talking with Jaime go crazy.

“Besides, you said you wanted a sign so you got one,” Jaime said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination in a form of a drabble. What did you think? :)


End file.
